Altair Three
by Legendofstarlord
Summary: A mission to kidnap a infamous drug lord goes seriously awry and our favorite Vulcan is injured. When he stumbles upon the home of Nurse Chapel and requests help Christine is pulled into a struggle that could ignite the next intergalactic war.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Vistior

_A/N: this story just kinda came to me as I was driving home the other night, Hope y'all like it._

_By the way, Terran is what human's are called in star trek._

The Vulcan ran through the jungle towards the house, he had spotted its faint light about a kilometer away. He slowed down when he approached fifty meters of the house so that he could creep up to it unnoticed. He stealthily moved towards the window and peered into the house. An older man dressed in Khaki shorts and a brown tank top was eating with a tall slender young woman. She was wearing an icy blue t-shirt with white shorts. Her long curly blonde hair hung loosely around her tanned shoulders in a simple style.

~~ooOoo~~

"Daniel, it shouldn't mater whether they are terran or not." Christine patiently replied to her friend. She swallowed a bit of her turkey sandwich and tilted her head. Why was he so prejudice? As a doctor he had a duty to help the hurt, the same duty that she as a nurse also had. Daniel gave her a slight smile and opened his mouth to reply, however he never got the chance. At that moment the front door opened and a tall dark haired Vulcan in a black tank top and pants stood in its door way. Christine rose out of her chair and faced the male. His brown eyes moved from the stunned doctor and met her blue ones.

"Do either of you have access to a med kit?" The Vulcan had a strong tenor voice.

Christine nodded her head and replied "Yes, I'm a nurse and he's a doctor." The Vulcan nodded in acknowledgment and slowly lifted his shirt. Christine let out a gasp as she stared at his muscular chest. Across his abdomen was a deep six inch gash. Without even thinking Christine grabbed her med kit off the counter and strode towards the Vulcan. She knelt in front of him so she was eyelevel with the wound and began to gently clean it.

After a moment she lowered her supplies and stood up. "Sir, I'll need you to lie down on the table while I seal this wound." The Vulcan stared at her with a firm gaze and nodded his consent. She reached behind him and making sure not to touch his bare skin gently led him to the table. He climbed up on to the table and then lay down on his back.

"You may proceed whenever you are ready ma'am." He looked at her with his piercing brown eyes and Christine had to suppress a shudder, he was extremely handsome.

"I can give you a minor sedative to help ease the pain if you would like." He laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

"Pain is an emotion, and as a Vulcan I do not feel emotions." Christine felt a slight smile tug at her lips; she loved how Vulcan's refused to acknowledge pain that would cripple a normal terran. She grabbed her med kit and got to work on closing his wound. It was a truly awful wound, it was amazing he had been able to walk, let alone talk. It appeared to be a knife wound, though she couldn't be sure with all the weapons that were available now days. That had been her main reason for coming to this planet. To escape the violence of her home world, Turkana V. She'd had no idea how violent Altair three could be, that the planet was run by drug runners who had simply wanted a doctor and nurse that couldn't escape. She looked over at the Vulcan's closed eyes, he didn't have any trace of pain on his face even though this procedure would be immensely painful without any pain killer of sedative. She shifted her gaze back to the wound and continued to seal it.

"What is your name ma'am?" She turned her head back to the Vulcan's face and was startled by his piercing gaze.

"Chapel, Christine Chapel." She gazed into his eyes for a moment longer and then returned her gaze to his wound. "What's your name, Sir?"

The Vulcan flinched as she finished sealing his wound and then softly replied "Spock."

_A/N: So, what do you think? I promise to make future chapters longer :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Into the wild

_A/N: Here's the second installment, enjoy!_

_Spock,_ Christine said to herself. It was a beautiful name.

"Well Mr. Spock your wound is sealed. I would suggest that you avoid strenuous activity for awhile and that you avoid whatever gave you such a nasty cut." Spock slowly sat up and climbed off the table.

"Thanks you for your assistance Nurse, I shall be going now." With those words Spock donned his shirt and walked to the door.

"Perhaps we shall meet again at a more opportune time." He gave her one last look and then headed out into the dark jungle.

"Well, he certainly seemed to be hiding something." Daniel's tone was hard and had some other emotion that Christine couldn't quite place.

"What do you mean?" Christine closed the door and walked back to the table. She opened her med kit and started putting her equipment back in it.

"Why didn't he explain how he got the cut?" Daniel bitingly replied.

"Perhaps he was unsure as to whether we were friends or foes. With your attitude it's little wonder he didn't confide in us." Christine turned to face the doctor and let him see her angered face.

"He didn't refuse that pain killer because he didn't want to acknowledge and emotion, he refused it so he wouldn't be groggy!" Daniel took a step towards Christine; his face was red with anger.

"Why should he want to go around groggy?! Maybe you haven't noticed but this isn't exactly a safe planet!" Christine spun on her heels and waltzed out of the room with her med kit in tote. She stopped in her room and slammed the door before she sunk to the floor. Why was Daniel so livid? She knew he disliked aliens but he'd no reason to act like such a jerk. Spock had been very cordial; he hadn't forced himself on them or hurt them in any way. She hadn't questioned his not taking the painkiller at all. Altair three wasn't a planet where one walked about with low defenses, Kafpar made sure of that.

Kafpar, that name could stir more fear in her than a thousand phasers would. Christine had come to this planet because Kafpar had said that he needed people with medical knowledge. He had made the planet out to be some sort of paradise- not the hell hole it really was. She had quickly found out upon her arrival that Kafpar was a power hungry drug lord who ruled the planet with an iron fist. She'd also found out that he found blondes to be extremely attractive. She'd been involved in a game of cat and mouse with him for weeks; he was very determined to have her as his own personal pleasure slave. She'd managed to avoid him so far but she was running out of time. He had made it quite clear he intended to have her. She needed to get off this planet.

Christine got up and walked over to her bed. Perhaps a short nap would help her think of a way out of this accursed place.

~~ooOoo~~

Spock left the house feeling lighter than when he had entered it. He headed northeast his mind fully occupied by the woman he had met. She had not questioned him as to how he had acquired his wounds and had treated him with nothing but kindness. She seemed genuinely worried about his cut. The last person to care so much about a wound had been his mother. Spock shook his head and pushed the thoughts from his mind as he pressed forward in the dense jungle. He had traveled approximately five meters when his superior Vulcan hearing picked up an odd noise. He slowed to a stop and listened. Some one was walking in the opposite direction to the right of him. He listened more intently and realized it was actually a group of people, and from the sound of there footfalls they were military. For a moment Spock had a feeling of panic. They'd followed him! However his panic was quickly replaced with worry. they weren't marching towards him, they were marching towards the house. Judging by the sound the soldiers were about a meter behind him, if he hurried he could arrive at the house a few minutes before the soldiers. Spock gritted his teeth and raced back to the house.

A few moments later he had reached his destination. Without pausing to knock he ran into the house. The doctor was sitting at the table finishing his meal- Christine was no where in site.

"You need to leave the building immediately. Kafpar's men have followed me here. They have only one order, to capture me and all who have assisted me." The doctor narrowed his eyes and rose from the table. At the same time Christine came down the hall.

"Spock?" Her voice was quiet and worried.

Spock turned from the doctor and took a step towards Christine. "You must come with me, we have only a few moments before Kafpar's soldiers arrive." Christine's icy blue eyes gazed at Spock for a moment before she nodded her consent.

"Come on Daniel, I don't think we should hang around." Christine grabbed her med kit and stuffed some food into it. The doctor didn't move.

"Daniel, come on, please." Christine was giving him a desperate look. "I can't leave you here, but you know what Kafpar is capable of, what he wants of me." The doctor gave her an appraising look.

"Very well." He picked up his med kit and headed for the front door.

"I believe it would be more prudent to leave via the back entrance." Spock strode forward and opened the rear door. He gave a quick glance behind and noted with approval that both Christine and the doctor were following him. "We'll need to keep a fairly quick pace." With those final words Spock jogged off into the jungle with Christine and Daniel at his heels.

_A/N: Don't worry, I'll tell you why Spock is here soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Reason

Christine managed to keep up the same pace as the tireless Vulcan that led her through the jungle. However she didn't think she could last much longer.

"Vulcan!" Christine whipped her head around and glared at Daniel. This was not a time to yell.

Spock slowly stopped then turned to face them. "What do you require?" His voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"A little consideration!" Daniel was gasping for breath. "When are you planning on stopping? I don't know if you realize this but were terran and we get tired. Do you have any plans to stop? We can't just run forever!"

Spock took a deep breath and looked at Daniel with his piercing gaze. Christine didn't know how the doctor could look at him-Spock's intense gaze would have shut her up. "We shall continue until we find a safe place to camp. I am aware of a cave approximately fifty meters ahead of us. I had intended to take us there, unless you have an alternative solution."

"I got a great one! Why don't Christine and I just go back to our house! I'm not even sure you were being chased, for all I know you just wanted to drag us out here and murder us!" Daniels eyes were vicious as he glared at Spock-Christine had no idea why he was so mad, but she wouldn't tolerate it.

"Daniel, my god what has gotten into you? Spock is trying to help us, not hurt us. You know what the guards want." She gave Daniel a meaningful look, he was well aware that she had nearly been raped by them before.

"Nurse Chapel is quite right. I have no ill intent towards you, I merely did not want you to come to harm on account of me. Come now, there is a cave ahead. I fear we have already lingered here to long. The soldiers will be right behind us." Spock glanced at Christine and then continued to jog through the jungle.

Christine reached up and touched Daniel on the arm. "Come on Daniel, its just a little further."Daniel gave her a hard stare, but after a moment his face seemed to soften some.

"Alright. But if I sense something's up we're outa here." She gave him a grateful smile and sprinted after the retreating Vulcan.

After a matter of minutes Spock stopped in front of a rock that Christine hadn't noticed. He crouched down and disappeared inside a well concealed hole. A slight flare of panic hit Christine as she looked at the hole, she'd always been claustrophobic.

She was trying to build up the courage to go in the cave when Spock came back out.

"Nurse Chapel?" He looked at her and then at the cave and back at her.

"Christine"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Christine."

He stared at her for a moment and then took a step towards her. Christine could feel her heart rate quicken. "Very well, Christine, why have you not come into the cave?"

She took a breath and tried to slow her racing pulse. "I'm... I'm claustrophobic."

A sympathetic look lit his eyes, but didn't reach the rest of his face. "I shall not force you to go in. If need be I can find another location."

Christine shook her head and took a deep breath. It was time to defeat her fear. She took a step forward- and was stopped by Daniel.

"What are you thinking?! You can't just go into some unexplored cave! God knows what's in there!"

Christine turned and gave Daniel a fierce glare. He had no right to be such a jerk to Spock! She jerked her arm out of his grip and marched into the dark cave, her fear forgotten.

~~ooOoo~~

Spock sat across from the small fire he had constructed. The cave was cozy, about three meters wide and two meters tall. Christine was lying against a rock with her head resting on her arm. She looked angelic in repose. Her soft curls gently laying against her peaceful face- a stark contrast to there predicament. Spock shifted his gaze from the nurse to the doctor. The doctor was leaning against the wall of the cave and had his chin leaning on his chest. It was truly curious how bitter the doctor seemed. For the life of him Spock could think of no reason as to why he was so angry at Spock. Further more Spock found himself to be unreasonably angry at the way the doctor was always yelling at Christine.

Spock slowly closed his eyes and nodded his head. How had this happened? How had he become responsible for these two? This mission had seemed so simple on the Enterprise.

"Spock." Jim's merry voice called for him down the corridor.

Spock quickly turned around and looked at his golden haired captain and friend. "Yes Captain?"

"You heading to the meeting?" By now Jim had caught up to Spock and they continued down the corridor at the same pace.

"I am proceeding that way. It was mandatory for all the senior staff."

Jim looked over at him and rolled his eyes. "A simple yes would suffice Spock."

Spock bit back a slight grin, "Perhaps."

"I'm thinking of electing you for a mission, would you mind?"

"That depends entirely on the manner of the mission Captain."

"Well, basically you'd be trying to capture a drug lord and bring him back to the Enterprise." Oh is that all Spock couldn't help but think, the mission would surely prove to be far more difficult than that.

"I shall have to think about it."

Jim looked over at Spock and gave him a slight smile. "You know, you're the only one onboard who I think can get the job done." This statement rather amused Spock. Every time Jim tried to pull someone in on some mission or job that was sure to be difficult he went to flattering them. As a Vulcan it had no influence on him; however it did show him that Jim really did want him for this job.

"Very well Captain, I shall do it."

Jims face lit up "Thanks Spock!"

At the meeting Jim proceed to explain the mission to the senior staff. Spock would beam down to the planet alone-they couldn't risk more people. He would then proceed to Kafpar's headquarters. He would go in through a rusty grate that led into the buildings ventilation. From the ventilation he would work his way into the drug lord's bed room. At night he would render the drug lord unconscious and attach a transporter lock on him. He would then return to the beam down location and beam back to the ship.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah Captian." McCoy piped up, he was never one to stay quiet. "What's the purpose of kidnapping Kafpar? Sure he ain't a good guy but as far as I can tell there are bigger fish to capture out there."

"Bigger fish?" Spock questioned, no one could baffle him with there language quicker than McCoy.

"It's an idiom Spock, there are worse people out there." McCoy snapped.

"Well, normally I would agree. However Star fleet has found that Kafpar had been selling far more weapons than he should have access to. They want to question him as to where he is getting them."

After the meeting Spock had been given the location of the base and all the supplies he would need to carry the mission out. One communicator, a phaser, and a transporter lock. An hour later he was beamed down to the surface-right into a pack of Kafpar's soldiers. They had been expecting him. After a brief and bloody fight Spock managed to escape, but not before suffering a serious knife wound. Now that he had time to think about the fight Spock realized they had indeed known he was beaming down there. Where had they gotten the information? There was only one reasonable answer. Someone on the ship had betrayed Starfleet.

And with that cheerful thought Spock finally fell asleep.

_A/N: What do y'all think so far? Please read and review!!! I welcome constructive critisim!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry to say that I am going to be unable to continue writing stories at this time. I have had a serious accidnet and will be unable to write anything any time soon. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, and comments. I had a lot of fun writing for Star Trek and all your comments made my day.**

**Contact me if you want to adopt any of my unfinished stories.**

**Thanks, and ****Live Long and Prosper.**

**LegendofStarLord.**


End file.
